Strike Wizards: Oneshot Madness
by The Rocket Gamer
Summary: Spin-off series to Strike Wizards! A series of oneshots featuring the wizards going through many different situations while interacting with the witch of their interest. (May contain Hentai and intense moments)
1. I Love You, But Don't Love Me

**Hey guys! It's Tony Kurosaki the Rocket Gamer here, and welcome to a new series relating to Strike Wizards I like to call: Oneshot Madness!**

 **In this series, I will find whatever oneshot fanfiction across the internet relating to any of the wizards and place them in whatever situation they are in with the witches.**

 **And regarding the main series, sorry it's taking so long but hey, you guys have have written fanfiction, too, and you know how long the process is, so I will return to the main story in the future and finish the next chapters as soon as possible.**

 **So our first oneshot for this chapter will focus on Wildcat and Erica, and it's called: "I Love You, But Don't Love Me..."**

* * *

 _ **I Love You, But Don't Love Me...**_

You hate the way he acts towards you. You hate it. You hate what you feel. You hate the fact that you fell in love with your gaming BULLY.

You woke up sighing. Another day. Another gaming session. And another session of bullying, from the Crew's "Joker", Wildcat. Also known as Tyler Colburn.

You liked him after a week you met him because he was funny, and for some reason, you found him cute.

But, what you didn't know was that he would be your gaming bully.

You made your heart stop from what you're feeling for him, but it wouldn't stop.

It just goes on and on. Every word he says to you makes your heart ache.

Sometimes, after playing with the crew, you'll just go to your room, lock yourself in and cry.

Sometimes... you'd cut yourself because you're dumb, and depressed.

Because he's right! You are a moron, an idiot, and a dipshit for what you feel for him.

You don't even deserve him, Erica! You're pretty! There's someone else out there who liked you!

Not like, Tyler. Yes, you both live in the same country, and same neighborhood.

But, either of you don't know where the other lives 'cause... Why would any of you care, right?

And if he knew where _you_ lived, he'd probably come here and just bully you more.

 _ **2nd Person POV**_

"Good morning, sweet cake." You hear a voice, making you snap out of your thoughts.

You turn around to see from who is that voice coming from. The one and only Andrew, whose courting you for a long time.

"Oh hey, Andrew," You greeted and smiled at him. "What a beautiful morning," He says dreamily and gives you flowers.

"Uhh, thanks?" You reply. "No problem. They're just for you." He said and winked.

You hate it that your roommate, Trude, always make Andrew come to your room without your permission.

"Hey, Erica." he called. "What's up?" you asked. "Can... we go out later?" He asked.

Should you say yes? Just get your mind off of things? _'Yeah. maybe I should.'_ You think to yourself.

"Ok then." You smile as he lightened up, "Pick you up at 8!" He shouted, gave you a flying kiss and ran outside.

Later in the evening, you both enter a restaurant.

A waiter takes you to your table, sat down and took your orders.

You're wearing a black hoodie, covering your wounds, a blue-green shirt, jeans and a pair of Converse.

"So... Erica, how are things going between you and the guy that you like?" Andrew asked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" You stuttered. "That guy... Tyler, if I'm right." He said.

"Oh, him? Still the same. Bullying me and stuff... Still calling me dipshit, idiot, dumb motherfucker and stuff like that." You said, remembering all the bullying he did to you.

"Still calling me ugly fucker and keeps telling me that no one will like me. It just hurts..." You said, tears forming in your eyes.

"It hurts me. It hurts my heart. I hate why I love him. I should've just loved you, Andrew. I just... I just..." You added while he just stares at you.

"Ahem. Excuse me, I got to go to the restroom." You said. You also felt the guy behind your table moving his chair.

You walked quickly to the restroom. You almost make it inside before you felt someone grabbing your arm.

"Andrew... Could you-" You were cut off by a familiar voice. "Erica..." he said.

You growled. Tears streaming down your cheeks, "What do you want... TYLER?" You asked, irritated.

"I-I'm sorry... I heard everything, I'm sorry." He apologized.

You faced him, telling him: "Sorry doesn't fix ANYTHING, Tyler. I was already broken. I was already changed. All that happened because of you! Because you didn't even think what others will feel when you say those words to them, You don't even think about it first!

You're so careless. Haven't you thought of what they will think about themselves when you say those things to them? Everyday for me is a battle.

There's a whole war inside of me because of you. I undergo depression, BECAUSE OF YOU! I TRIED TO THROW MYSELF OUT OF THIS WORLD BECAUSE! OF! YOU!

Every time we finished playing, I'd always lock myself in my room, Cry the whole day, not letting anybody in, unless you got a blade, some razors, or even a knife.

Not everything can be fixed with a simple 'sorry'. For what happened to me, 'sorry' is just a normal word to me. It doesn't mean anything anymore."

Your tears felt like waterfalls. He stares at you. With sadness in his eyes, he bit his lip and hugs you real tight.

"I'm... Sorry if I broke you. I'm sorry if I changed you. I'm sorry I haven't thought of anybody, of you when I say those things.

You're right. I'm careless. I'm not just careless, I'm a fucking piece of shit. I don't belong to you.

You don't fucking deserve me. I'm bullshit for making the one I love cry. I'm sorry, if I made sorry not mean anything to you anymore, then I'm sorry for being an asshole and a dick to you.

You don't deserve a guy like me, who always makes you cry, who changed you in the wrong way, who makes you depressed, makes you go into war against yourself. I regret everything I've done to you. I'm so, so, so sorry!

And if that doesn't mean anything to you anymore, I'll replace it with: I love you, but don't love me then..." He said.

You can hear him sobbing. He lets go of you, and holds your hand. "Promise me, you'll love someone that's not like me." He pleads and smiles at you, sadly.

"I can't promise you that, Tyler." You say to him, and smiled. "Why can't you?" He asked.

"Because I already loved someone exactly like you. Or... I already loved YOU!" You said. He smiles and looks down on the floor.

"I'm glad you feel the same way for me, Erica. But, you don't deserve a guy like me. Be with Andrew. He doesn't make you cry, does he?

Not like me. I love you, Erica. But don't love me, please? It's not worth the pain. Because I'm an asshole." He said and turned around.

You frowned, and hugged him from behind. "He may not make me cry, but is he the guy I've been longing to see? Is he the guy that make my heart skip a beat? Is he the one I think of before I go to sleep? The one I like? Is he the one that I love?" You asked Tyler.

 _ **Music:** **Ariana Grande & The Weeknd - Love Me Harder**_

He smiled sadly, and puts your hands off of him. "Then, let him be that guy, Erica. I love you, I don't want to hurt you anymore. This is the reason why I'm doing this." he said.

"Erica, for the last time I'll say this to you. I don't deserve you. Forget what you feel for me..."

He said, and faces you once more. He kisses you on your lips. But it doesn't last long.

He began to walk away, saying his final goodbye to you. "Erica... I love you... But don't love me..."

 **END**

* * *

 **Tony:** _ ***whistles***_ **Well... That was a pretty intense start to a spinoff series. Don't you think, guys?**

 **Tyler: Yeah, I would never think I would ever be that kind of person who says things while playing video games would have a negative impact on someone.**

 **Erica: Well, I'm glad you're not that kind of person in real life, Tyler.** _ ***kisses his cheek***_

 **Tony: Alright, you two, I gotta close this off. So, hey guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot, and if you want to see more while waiting for the next episode of Strike Wizards, then follow and favorite the story if you want to, and leave a comment/review telling me what you thought about this. Oh, and be sure to go check out Wildcat over at his YouTube channel. I'll leave a link in my profile over there. So, until then, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 **Tyler: I am Wildcat,**

 **Both: and we'll see you guys in the next one!**


	2. I'll Save You

_**Tony: What is up, guys? I am the Rocket Gamer, and welcome to another edition of Strike Wizards: Oneshot Madness! The fanfic series where I roam across the internet finding a oneshot revolving around the wizards and placing them in any situation with the witches.**_

 _ **Today's oneshot is going to be focusing on the 'Delirious' Johnny Vetterlein (in which I've heard from sources that his last name might actually be Dennis, so I'll use it as a middle name), and the Glamourous Shirley E. Yeager. This oneshot is called: I'll Save You. If you guys like this this oneshot when it reaches the end and want to see more, follow/favorite the story. Until then... Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **I'll Save You**_

 **~Unknown Area, 8:55 P.M~**

"For the last time, Charlotte E. Yeager! Where are they?!" He asked. You smirked and spat blood to the floor, "Banging your mom." You replied and grinned.

 _Earlier..._

 **~Tony's House, 10:26 A.M.~**

 _ **Background Music: Seiko Nagaoka - Saikai (from "Strike Witches")**_

"Hey, babe." You heard a voice as you woke up. It was your lovable boyfriend, named Johnny Dennis Vetterlein, better known as H2O Delirious.

"Your morning voice is really sexy..." You complemented, "I know... But you don't need to tell me that." He said, and laughed softly.

You just raised your brow, and snuggled to his chest. You stayed like that for a minute, and then you heard Johnny's stomach growl.

You look at him and he smiles nervously. "Ehh... I'm hungry..." He excused. You giggled as you stood up and got ready for the day as so did Johnny.

As you both went down the stairs, you smelled Bacon and Pancakes. "I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT FOOD!" Johnny screamed and started running down the stairs.

"For god's sake, Johnny, you're going to break my eardrums. I wish you would fall." You heard Perrine say behind the two of you.

"I wish _you_ would fall!" Johnny talks back before he trips on the last two steps and fell, face first.

You and Perrine laugh your asses off as you two are the only ones who saw it, " _*groans*_ You two are bitches." Johnny said. As he was getting up, Tony poked his head from kitchen. "What happened?" He asked.

No one answered him since you and Perrine can't stop laughing and Johnny doesn't want him to know.

"No, seriously. What happened?" Tony repeated, walking to you both as you and Perrine walked down to the end of the staircase, and wiped your eyes.

"Let's just say, watch out for Perrine's wishes, because they immediately come true," you said, and chuckled, you and Perrine high fived each other, as Johnny wrapped his arms on your shoulder. The four of you then went to the kitchen where Craig is making breakfast.

Perrine immediately approached Craig and hugged him from behind, "Good Morning, my MiniLadd." You heard her greet Craig.

Tony immediately pulls you and Johnny out of the kitchen to the living room where everyone else are. "Man, I do not want to see those two do their stuff." he said as he sat down on the couch.

"There's only room for one person left." You pouted. Johnny sat down and pulled you to his lap, and he rests his head to your back. The others started to tease you both.

"Hey, don't show us the two of you being all lovey-dovey! There's a kid in here!" Lui said in his squeaker voice. You just laughed as the rest of you watch TV.

Until... "Ah! P-Perrine! N-N-Not now. I'm cooking!" you all hear Craig squeaked out, "GEEZ, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE KITCHEN IF YOU TWO WILL DO THAT! WE'LL COOK!" Marcel shouted at them as you and the others laughed it off.

 **~4:50 P.M.~**

"Hey, Johnny!" You called and went to him. You saw him and Tony outside just talking. "Craig and I will be out for a walk. Be back soon, okay?" You tell him.

He kisses your forehead and tells you: "Just be careful, alright? You know that there's a lot of fuckers out there who wants information about the wizards."

You kiss his cheek as you assure him: "We'll be back before you know it."

As you ran to catch up, you saw Craig standing at the gate texting somebody, "Are you sexting Perrine?" You teased at him as he blushed furiously.

"Let's just go." He said sternly as he opened the gate. You two talked and laugh while walking around until you both come across an abandoned house. "Hey, MiniLadd! Look!" You shouted, pointing at the house.

"The door's wide open. Let's check it out!" You said, as you ran to the front door and went inside. "Hey, wait up!" Craig shouted as he followed you in.

"Well... This place has seen better days, hasn't it, Craig?" You say as you both look around the main hall.

"I'll be on the second floor if you need me." Craig tells you as he walked up the stairs. You browse around the house for a while finding something that could be useful, when suddenly, you then heard footsteps.

You turn around, trying to find the place of where you heard it. "Hello? MiniLadd?" You called out, but he doesn't respond.

Suddenly, someone grabs you from behind, and pulls out a piece of cloth filled with chemicals to your nose. You had no choice but to inhale it all in and slowly drifted into darkness...

 **Meanwhile...**

"We could really use this house." Craig says as he came back down. When he came to, you were nowhere to be found.

"Shirley?" He called. "Charlotte!" He called again. Starting to get worried, he crosses his arms.

"This isn't funny anymore. Charlotte. Come out from wherever you're hiding." He says as he raised his eyebrows.

That's when he really got worried. He pulls out his phone and calls Johnny. "Hey, Delirious?!" Craig said, panicking.

"Hey, Mini! How's the walk been going?" He asked. "Delirious... Shirley's gone missing!" He told Johnny.

 _*Back at Tony's House*_

"Wait, what?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He shouted through the phone, Delirious ran his hand through his hair, panicking.

"Mini! I-A-E-H-Wh-Si-So-H-!" He stuttered. He didn't know what to say. Tony snatches the phone away as he began talking over.

"Craig, it's Tony. What happened?" he asked. "Shirley's gone missing." He told him.

 _'_ _Oh my god...'_ Tony thought to himself. "Mini! Get back here! NOW!" Tony commanded. "Got it!" Craig replies as he hung up.

MiniLadd returns home after running for almost half an hour, panting. "What happened, Craig? Where's Shirley?" Tony asked.

"We were walking across the sidewalk, _*pants*_ and then we saw this old house. She said we could check it out. _*pants*_ I went upstairs for a little bit and when I came back down, she was gone!" He explains, continuing to catch his breath.

Tony was about to ask something before Craig continued. "Wait! There's more! There was no noise! She didn't scream! She didn't call out to me! Nothing!" Craig finished.

"Who would kidnap someone like her at this time?" Tony asked.

"Obviously it would be Maloney and his gang, the Warlocks. Those assholes won't stop until they hunt us wizards and witches down." Perrine told him, while gritting her teeth.

"Johnny. You got to calm down. We'll get this under control—" Tony assures Johnny before he stops him.

"No! I can't calm down! Shirley's there with Maloney, with nothing to defend herself! He could kill her! She could possibly die any minute now!" Delirious yelled at Tony.

 _ **Background Music: M.O.O.N. - Hydrogen (from "Hotline Miami")**_

 **~8:30 P.M.~**

Johnny was sitting on the couch, tapping his feet, thinking about Shirley the whole time.

The thought of Maloney coming after his girlfriend was too much for him to bear. He wanted her to be safe, but he didn't know what to do. Then, he thought of something.

He quickly ran to his room, slipped on his red maverick jacket, grabs an M-16, holsters his double lever-action shotguns on his back, his Desert Eagle in the secret pockets of his jacket, and some extra ammo in his other pockets.

He went down and puts on his headband. As he was about to leave, Tony stops him as he asks: "Delirious, where do you think your going?"

Johnny turns to him as he says: "I'm gonna go save my girl while you guys chill here." He tells the group.

"No way, Johnny. We're coming with you." Lui says as he, Nogla and Marcel got up from the couch.

"Yeah! You can't go out there without getting yourself hurt!" Marcel pointed out.

"I can't risk any of you guys coming with me. What if _you_ guys get hurt?" Johnny tells them.

"We can't let you go alone, man. What will happen if we lose both you and Shirley to the Warlocks?" Nogla says to him.

Johnny thinks it through, before deciding: " _*sighs*_ Alright, you guys can help me save her. But you guys don't leave the house until I tell you to. I'll leave first. You guys go and grab your gear and I'll call you when it's time." Johnny says to them as he ran out the door.

 **~Abandoned House, 8:50 P.M~**

 _ **Background Music: Scattle - Knock Knock (from "Hotline Miami")**_

You slowly open your eyes and bring your head up to find Trevor Maloney holding you hostage in a dark room.

"So, you've finally decided to wake up..." Maloney said to you.

"Trevor Maloney... I should've known it was you that kidnapped me." You say to him.

"Now that we're holding you captive, can you tell me now where they're hiding?" Maloney asked.

You're beaten up, but you laugh at him. "Why don't you ask your mom? She was sucking their dicks earlier." You replied. He rewards you a punch.

You continue smiling because you just can't stop laughing at the dumbness of this general.

And no matter what comes around, you would never tell him ANYTHING with whatever he does to you. "Where the fuck are they, Yeager?!" He demanded.

You laugh just like how Johnny does it. Being with him everyday, you've learned how to do it just right.

"They're in the bat cave!" You answer him as you laugh again.

He slaps you in the face, making you stop. "Okay, seriously Yeager. **Where are they?** " He asked, irritatingly.

You say and look at him seriously. "At Night Owl's Cave." You tell him and smiled again.

He put his hand to his face in stress, You laugh at his frustration. "God-fucking-damn it..." He cursed.

"Just give it up, Maloney... I'll never tell you where they are..." You say to him.

"Oh... I'll get you to tell me where they are at some point." He said as he evilly chuckled.

Outside the house, Johnny was hiding from enemy gunfire while trying to break in to the house.

 _'Crap. There's too many of them...'_ He thought as he reloaded his M-16.

When he looked back up, the guards outside the door was already dead. He looks around to find Lui, Marcel and Nogla on his right, and Perrine and Mini to his left. He gives them the thumbs up and continues inside.

Inside the house, he finds more guards patrolling the hallways. He checks his clip, making sure it's loaded.

He then springs into action, firing at the guards on his left.

He rolls under from the guards who charged in front him with melee weapons and lunged his feet at the one behind them, getting himself back up.

He throws his M-16 on the ground, and pulls out his lever action shotguns, emblazoned in orange and blue flames.

He runs up the stairs, blasting the ever living hell out of the goons guarding the staircase.

They fall off the staircase by the railings behind them, dying on impact from the floor below.

When he reaches the 2nd floor, he finds a huge hall with a long dining table and more guards waiting for him up there.

He wastes no time and points his shotguns in both directions.

He fires at will, all the while running over the table and sliding to avoid enemy fire, until he reaches the end of the hall, where there is just double doors caught in his field of vision.

"Well, this has been fun..." You said, laughing a little. To be honest, you're in serious pain, and is just waiting for someone in the gang to save you.

 _'Where are you, Johnny?'_ You thought to yourself. Maloney then points a gun on you, losing his patience.

"Thats it! I'm done!" He yelled as he readied his firearm.

"For the last time, Charlotte E. Yeager! Where are they?!" He asked, obviously pissed off. You smirked and spat blood to the ground.

"Banging your mom." You replied and grinned.

" _*growls*_ YOU'RE HISTORY, YEAGER!" He says as he puts the pistol to your head.

You closed your eyes, awaiting death. **_[A/N: (deviantart/art/_** ** _Shirley-Gets-Executed-Part-1-417563168) Use this link for a visual...]_**

As he was about to pull the trigger and send you to heaven, you heard the door breaking open and another gun being shot from across the room.

You open your eyes to find Maloney dead from being shot in the head.

 _ **Background Music: Jasper Byrne - Miami (from "Hotline Miami")**_

"Don't, you, ever, point a gun on my girl! Bitch!" You hear a familiar voice as you turn your head to find who said that.

"The wizards and I always wanted you dead, Maloney, and now our mission has been fulfilled..." He says to Maloney's corpse.

"Johnny!" You exclaimed. He unties you and you hug him.

"I thought I would've been a goner if you hadn't come around! Thank you..." You thank him as he kissed your lips.

"I'm Delirious for you and you're Glamorous to me." He says and smiled.

"No matter how many times you get kidnapped, I won't ever stop on saving you." He smiles as you kissed him again passionately.

You both stopped when you heard someone clearing their throat.

You two look ahead to see that it's just Tony. "Come on, you two. Let's go home..." He says to you both.

Johnny carries you bridal style, and casually walked out the room.

He grabs all the weapons he dropped on the floor along the way down, and out the front door where the others were waiting.

 **END...**


	3. Surprise on Christmas Eve

_**Tony: Hey guys. I'm the Rocket Gamer and welcome back to another edition of Strike Wizards: Oneshot Madness! The fanfiction spin-off where I go out of my way to find a story involving the wizards and place them in a situation involving the witches.**_

 _ **Well, since Francesca's birthday is today on December 24th, I wanted to write this up as a makeshift present for her, and to help me with that, I brought Lui here for this oneshot. Take it away, bro!**_

 _ **Lui: Hey guys, Lui here. So, it's Francesca's birthday today/tonight (whatever time you're reading this,) and Tony wanted me to introduce the story for you guys. I've got nothing else to say, so let's just get right into it. Tony and I are gonna go celebrate her birthday and Christmas at the same time, so until then, hope you guys enjoy this short story. Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays, all that crap. See you all in 2016…**_

* * *

 _ **Surprise on Christmas Eve**_

 _ **(2nd Person POV)**_

Well, Francesca Lucchini, it's your birthday today. Which also happens to be on the same day as Christmas Eve! Good for you!

And you're just waiting for the whole crew, your friendly wizards and witches, and you are especially waiting for that special someone of yours named Lui Calibre, as he said he will have a surprise for you tonight, for not remembering your birthday last year.

And yes, he told you that he promised last year. How come you still remember it? Because he's just that special to you.

 **(Flashback to Your Birthday Last Year)**

"Happy Birthday, Francesca!" Tony, Johnny, Dawn and Shirley greeted as you join the group call on Skype. "Hey guys!" You greeted them back.

"Happy Birthday, Christmas Bitch!" Wildcat greeted as you both laughed. "Ha! Ha! Tyler, you bastard!" You joked around with him.

"Come on, Lucchini. Be happy that your birthday's on the same day before Christmas!" Erica told her. "I am happy! Don't think that I'm not!" You replied to her.

"Oh... Hey! Happy Birthday Francesca!" Craig and Perrine greeted when they entered the call. Then you heard a ukulele tune in as Nogla and Marcel entered the call.

"Nogla..." You whispered, seeing him with Sanya by his side.

"Hi, Francesca. Happy Birthday!" Sanya said. You then heard Marcel (BasicallyIDoWrk) and Federica's voice, and they sung a Happy Birthday song for you.

And the last one who joined the call is the one you've been waiting to greet you. "Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve!" You all heard Lui say in his kid voice.

Silence filled the call. After 20 seconds, Tony broke the silence and said: "Uh... Lui? Seriously, bro? Nothing?"

"What?" Lui said, sounding innocent. "Oh for fuck's sake, man..." Tyler cursed, as both of them and pretty much the entire crew know that you like Lui.

Well, you only told Tony about it in secret before he spread the word out to everyone else.

"Really? Lui? Nothing?" Craig asked. "What? Come on, guys, what the hell's wrong with you all? I didn't forget about Christmas this year!" Lui said, causing everyone in the call to groan in frustration.

" _*groans*_ I can't believe you forgot Francesca's birthday, man!" He added. "Wait a minute, shut up for just a second. It's Christmas Eve. But, it's also... Francesca's... birthday? Tonight?" Lui asked, "Yeah. you fucking idiot!" Tyler said.

"Oh shit! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! No one told me that her birthday was on Christmas Eve!" Lui said.

"No. It's fine, Lui." You smiled even though it hurts that he forgot. "No, it's not! Francesca, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know today it was your birthday." Lui apologized. "Please Lui. Don't beat yourself up over me. It's Christmas Eve, but please do remember for next year that it'll also be my birthday when you come and see me." You reminded him.

"Don't you worry, Francesca. Just you wait. I'll make it up to you on Christmas Eve next year! I promise!" he said, cheering you up.

You smiled and said: "Okay. Until then, I'm counting on you, Lui Calibre!"

 **Present Day**

"Alright. That should be it." You said to yourself, looking around the house. Everything was all set.

All the decorations were in place. The music was ready to go. The Christmas dinner was prepared and set across the table in the dining room. And the living room was filled to the brim with consoles and video games of all kinds.

"Francesca? Lucchini? Hey, it's us, Tony and Dawn!" You heard a familiar voice from outside your front door. "Tony. Dawn. Hey!" You greeted them. "What are you guys doing here so early?" You asked.

"Francesca, we've got something special for you." Dawn told you. "Something special for me? Where is it?" You asked.

"C'mon! Follow us!" Tony said as he held his hand out. You took it and the three of you ran outside to the night light lit-streets.

There, you saw Tyler, Craig, Marcel, Johnny, and David. Along with your witch friends back in the day, Erica, Perrine, Federica, Shirley and Sanya. _'Seriously? Lui? You forgot again?'_ You thought. You then noticed that they're all wearing Santa hats and jackets, Red ones to be exact.

"Alright, guys! Do your thing!" Tony commanded.

Tyler smiled as he and Erica shouted: "Special!" Then he turned around and you see that there's a letter S at the back of his jacket.

"(Extra) Ordinary!" Craig and Perrine shouted. He turned around, having the letter O on his.

"Romantic!" Marcel and Federica shouted and turned around with the letter R on his back. _'What are these guys doing?'_ You thought to yourself with a confused look.

"Reliable!" Johnny and Shirley shouted, turned around with another R on his back, "Uh... Young?"

Nogla and Sanya shouted in question, where you giggled at that saying, then he turned around with Y. "S-O-R-R-Y…" You spelled out.

"Sorry?" You asked Tony and Dawn and find that she's holding an envelope. "Read it." She told you.

You opened it and found a note. _'- For not remembering your birthday last year... '_ It said.

You tilted your head in confusion. "Look at them now, Francesca." Tony said. You looked at them.

"Nothing's changed..." You said, "You sure about that?" Tony asked. You then notice someone else beside Tyler.

With an "I'm" on the front, he looks up at you. "Lui…?" You said. "Hey Francesca..." He greeted and smiled at you.

"Lui. You didn't have to go this far for me. I already forgave you." You said to him. "Francesca! Wait! This isn't the real surprise." He told you. "There's something I have to tell you." He said. "What?" You asked. He unzips his jacket with the letter I.

You looked beside him with the others turning back to look at you with their jackets unzipped, spelling: 'I LOVE U'. You put your hands in front of your mouth awe stroked.

"Lui..." You said, exhilarated.

"Francesca... Happy Birthday. And Merry Christmas." He said while walking towards you.

"Will you be my Christmas present this year?" He asked and kneeled in front of you, holding your hand.

"Yes." You replied, as corny as it sounded, and he kisses your hand in return.

You both hug each other, then kiss on the lips. "Mmm, I'm hungry..." You heard Johnny say quietly. "Mmm… Me too." Shirley says as she hugs him from behind.

"Well, the food is inside, guys. Let's go!" You said. The others rushed in to the back of the house as you held your arms around Lui's. "I love you, Francesca Lucchini..." Lui said to you. "I love you too, Lui Calibre..." You say to him as well.

END


End file.
